warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Brakk
| notes = * Fires 10 pellets, each dealing 15 physical damage for a total of 150 damage. }} The is a small-scale shotgun type sidearm with high damage and good reload rate but with high recoil and low magazine size. Characteristics Advantages: *All three basic damages (Impact, Puncture and Slash) are balanced - best as an all-arounder weapon. *Good ammo efficiency. *High damage. *High rate of fire. *Fast reload speed. *No damage dropoff over distance. *Decent status chance. *One and one polarity slot. *Comes with its own weapon slot and (if you supported the Grineer in Gradivus Dillemma). Disadvantages: *High Recoil. *Relatively small magazine size *Inneffective at long range targets. *Could only be obtained through the Gradivus Dillemma. Acquisition The Brakk was the Tier 3 event reward for The Gradivus Dilemma Event. It was awarded when the Grineer were victorious if the player had completed the required 100 missions, showing an overall support for either faction. Weapon Loadouts Build}} See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *If you have supported the Grineer more than the Corpus, this gun will come with an inventory slot and an Orokin Catalyst. Otherwise, this will be rewarded as a Blueprint instead. Tips *As there is no damage fall-off, the Brakk can be used in long range to hit multiple enemies with no damage loss. Note that due to bullet spread fewer pellets will hit the target, but as a result it is possible to hit multiple targets with one shot. *The Brakk is typically considered to be an upgraded Grineer version of the Bronco series with high critical chance, greater damage potential, more pellets per shot, and a larger magazine size. In addition, it also has Polarity slots of and to accomodate powerful builds. *With a critical chance of 15% and a pellet count of 10, these make the Brakk very susceptible to deal critical damage as every pellet has a 15% chance of dealing twice the damage, making critical builds effective. **This can be even more effective with Barrel Diffusion and Lethal Torrent. **Combined with maxed Hornet Strike it is more effective to use maxed Pistol Gambit instead of maxed Magnum Force. *When comparing pellet count, the Brakk is superior compared to the Strun (and a slight to its Wraith version), as the pistol has no damage fall-off and comes with a very fast reload speed. Its inital damage mod Hornet Strike can benefit the Brakk easily through its polarity, making the Brakk a good alternative to the Strun Wraith. *With a pellet count of 10 and having a status chance of 10% per pellet, both made the Brakk a superior status weapon in higher levels in the game, especially in Survival missions. **Applying the Radiation mod combination greatly utilizes the weapon, allowing almost every shot to cause Confusion, having enemies attacking each other frequently. Making it a viable replacement to Nyx's Chaos. *Considering Reloads, the Brakk can achieve the highest damage per second of all secondaries, and best ammo economy of all secondaries. This is only challenged by the Dual Broncos in raw damage per second not accounting reloads, when firing the Dual Broncos at their true maximum fire rate, which cannot be done without external software. Trivia *The Brakk is a revolver-style pistol using buckshot rounds - a small scale shotgun. **The Brakk's cylinder rotates every time after it fires. Curiously the player can fire the Brakk very rapidly before the cylinder even finishes rotating. *The Brakk appears to have a custom reload animation, but oddly, the Warframe appears to insert an object into the pistol grip. **Its reload sound is similar to that of a Bronco. *The Corpus counterpart for the The Gradivus Dilemma is the Detron. Had the Corpus won the Dilemma the Detron would have been rewarded instead. *General Sargas Ruk gives this weapon to those who supported him and the Grineer in the Gradivus Dilemma with a message: "The way you fight, we cannot grow this in a test tube. You are a true warrior. I need more warriors like you. Continue to fight for me, there is more where this came from." **It would seem that Sargas Ruk has grown an attachment to the Tenno who supported him. Speculations of Sargas Ruk's relationships rises at this point. *The gun is described as a "semi-auto handcannon" of Grineer design. Colloquially, a "hand cannon" often refers to an extremely powerful pistol chambered for a high caliber cartridge such as .50 S&W Magnum or .50 Action Express. Media Warframe 2013-12-02 14-12-56-43.jpg|BRAKK by SoggyCow|linktext=BRAKK by SoggyCow 2013-11-21_00005 - Copy.jpg|Brakk NON-default stats post Update 11 & Damage 2.0 Brakk.png|BRAKK Brakkaward.png|Brakk Awarded By Ruk 2013-10-31_00002.jpg|Rraahudd Tenno! Loki holding a Brakk.png brakkkkk.png Burakku.png|Perfect for blocking! brakkdarthmufin.png Category:Event Reward Category:Pistols Category:Secondary Category:Weapons